


Boxing Day

by sabinelagrande



Category: Jeeves - Wodehouse
Genre: Community: fluff_friday, Fluff, Historically Inaccurate, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Russian Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie gives Jeeves a gift that has nothing to do with the feudal spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxing Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [День подарков](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661218) by [Dreaming_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat)



"Good morning, sir," Jeeves intoned, setting the breakfast tray down at Bertie's side.

"I say," Bertie answered sleepily, sitting up with care so as not to receive a lap full of hot tea. "You've got the day off, man. I should be bringing in your tea."

The valet coughed, a noise Bertie knew to translate, in the vast lexicon of unspoken expressions, as "I wouldn't dare contradict you, despite the fact that you are totally wrong and possibly embarrassing both of us." "I have never had much use for the tradition, I'm afraid. It does little to maintain the proper feudal spirit."

"Oh," Bertie said. He sheepishly opened the drawer in his nightstand and produced a small box. "I suppose you won't be wanting this then?"

Jeeves's eyebrows raised just a fraction as he accepted it. "Thank you very much for considering me, sir."

"Go on," Bertie coaxed.

He obligingly tugged at the wide ribbon around the box, teasing it off without untying it so that he could lift off the lid. Inside was an even smaller box, such as might hold a piece of jewelry. He opened it to find that it was indeed the case- inside the box was a wide silver band. "Oh, _sir_," Jeeves said without thinking, his heart leaping into his throat. He found himself sitting at the edge of the bed, suddenly lightheaded.

"I've never had much use for tradition, either," Bertie said quietly.

When he finally mustered the courage to look at him, Bertie was staring determinedly at the duvet, looking lost. The thought that Bertie would ever doubt his answer, ever look that alone for even an instant threatened to break his heart; Jeeves all but gathered him up, kissing him in a thoroughly uncharacteristic fit of unbridled joy.

"Very good, sir," he responded before he could give himself the chance to think better of it, and Bertie's eyes widened in shocked delight.

In the end, they did wind up upsetting the tea tray, but, by then, nobody minded.


End file.
